Modifying a resumption point in a fast-forward operation during playback of a media asset based on a reaction time of a user is a technique used to help the user resume playback at the user's intended playback position when approaching a frame of interest in the media asset. The related art describes various ways of rewinding content to correct for the user overshooting the intended play position when issuing a command to resume playback during a fast-forwarding operation. For example, the related art describes systems that play back content a threshold amount of time (e.g., 30 seconds) before the time at which the user issues a command to resume content (e.g., a command to “play” when in a fast-forwarding operation). Typical media applications correct potential playback commands that overshoot the intended playback position but fail to consider adjusting a fast-forward operation itself to avoid overshooting an intended playback position.